tekkenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miguel Caballero Rojo
es un personaje español ficticio en los videojuegos de lucha la saga Tekken. Junto con Bob, Lars, Leo y Zafina, Miguel es uno de los personajes nuevos que fueron introducidos en el videojuego Tekken 6. También reaparece en el videojuego Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Personalidad Nada se conoce mucho de Miguel todavia, ya que sólo se ha visto presente en las últimos dos entregas principales recientes de la saga Tekken. Es un personaje bastante sanguinario y rebelde, cuya naturaleza temeraria puede ser vista como tanto su debilidad y su fortaleza. Miguel es representado como un español indisciplinado con una pasión por la lucha bastante intensa, que a menudo lo pone en conflicto con otros. A pesar de haber nacido en una familia conservadora, su naturaleza salvaje y rebelde le hizo la oveja negra. A pesar de su aspecto negativo, Miguel se demuestra que es capaz de amar, sobre todo en el caso de su hermana, en quien llegó a confiar y atesorar. Sin embargo, la preocupación extremamente sobreprotectora de Miguel hacia su hermana, le hizo plantearse matar a su futuro cuñado, aunque finalmente decide no hacerlo por el bien de la felicidad de ella. Miguel también ha sido descrito con frecuencia como el "hombre más varonil" en la saga debido a su enorme figura imponente y su opresiva aura de poder. La mayor parte de sus opciones de personalización cuentan con temática de hombría, como camisas de músculo, abrigos de piel con cierres, y diferente vello facial, además de que sus trajes destacan prominentemente su figura esculpida y musculosa. Apariencia Miguel es un peleador (brawler) musculoso de piel morena, que tiene el cabello castaño rizado, ligera barba sin afeitar, cejas gruesas marrones y ojos de color castaño claro. Su atuendo por defecto (en videojuego Tekken 6) se asemeja a un típico traje de torero. En el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2, lleva una camiseta abotonada naranja abierta con mangas largas arremangadas, con un diseño de un gran toro rojo y amarillo en la parte posterior de su camisa, pantalón verde con la palabra "Luchador" en sus boxers y zapatos negros. También lleva un collar de plata y una pulsera en su mano derecha, además de guantes negros con los dedos descubiertos y un cinturón. Historia Tekken 6 Despreciando la idea de tener su vida en manos de otras personas, Miguel trató de vivir por su cuenta. Incluso después de haber sido criado por padres estrictos, su personalidad sanguinaria lo encontró iniciando peleas con la gente alrededor de él y le llevó a ser visto como un rebelde. Incontables discuciones con sus padres obligaron a Miguel a abandonar la residencia de su familia a la edad de 15 años, pero pronto se encontró santuario en un bar que visitaba a menudo. No confiaba en nadie, excepto su hermana de buen corazón a quien le importaba más que nadie. Ella lo visitaba en secreto sin que sus padres se enterasen. Algún tiempo después, la hermana de Miguel le dijo que se iba a casar. Miguel, estando indignado por ello, pensó en matar a su prometido. No queriendo romper el corazón de su querida hermana, Miguel al final decide no hacerlo. En el día de la boda, Miguel vio la ceremonia desde el exterior de la iglesia, ya que no quería ser visto por sus padres. Bajo el cielo azul claro, casi como si fuera una bendición, una línea de aviones pasaron volando sobre la boda. Un momento después, un infierno ardiente cubrió la escena. Miguel resultó lanzado por las explosiones, y aunque estaba con grandes dolores y al borde de colapsarse, Miguel intentó desesperadamente a buscar a su hermana dentro de los restos de la iglesia. Más tarde, Miguel la encontró ya muerta, con su vestido de novia empapado en sangre. Algún tiempo después, Miguel descubrió que el ataque aéreo que mató a su hermana fue ordenado por Mishima Zaibatsu, y con sed de venganza juró vengarse del líder de la organización, Jin Kazama. En la secuencia final de Tekken 6 se puede ver que Miguel tras recorrer un largo camino para vengarse de Jin al fin llega a la base militar y llega a ver a Jin con sus propios ojos pa punto de partir en un helicóptero, mientras Miguel lo alcanzaba los soldados de Jin trataba de protegerlo pero Miguel los vencia con un golpe al final varios soldados lo rodearon pero en un instante cuando Jin ya se iba, Miguel hizo un gran explosión de fuerza afectando a los soldados que lo rodeaban para alcanzar a Jn antes que escapara pero en un intento de salto trato de alcanzar el helicóptero donde se iba Jin pero fallo tras haber fallado en su venganza por su hermana Miguel hace un gran grito de furia como lo hizo en los restos de la iglesia tras ver su hermana muerta Tekken 7 Tras perder a su hermana en un ataque aéreo ordenado por la Mishima Zaibatsu, la cual estaba bajo la dirección de Jin Kazama, Miguel Caballero Rojo dedicó su vida a buscar venganza. Sin embargo, cuando Jin desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, el propósito en la vida de Miguel se esfumó junto con él. De ahí en adelante, Miguel empezó a vagar como un espectro, de pueblo en pueblo, todos destrozados por la guerra. Un día, mientras deambuló por filas de edificios dilapidados, tropezó con un hombre con capucha que le era muy familiar. Ahí, frente suyo, no era otro que su peor enemigo, Jin. Consumido por la euforia y la ira, Miguel se volvió frenético y estaba listo para matar. Miguel derrota a Jin Kazama, al ser derrotado Jin pierde las ganas de vivir y le dice a Miguel que lo mate, sin embargo Miguel se enfurece al ver la actitud de derrota de su rival y le dice que le matará cuando Jin sea feliz y tenga algo importante que perder, al decir esto se marcha del escenario. Otras apariciones Tekken (película 2010) Miguel apareció en la película de imagen real Tekken del año 2010, donde es interpretado por el actor Roger Huerta. Es el único personaje del videojuego Tekken 6 que aparece en la película, y es renombrado como "Miguel Rojo". Participa en el Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro y se enfrenta a Jin Kazama. A pesar de haberse mantenido con un desempeño formidable, es derrotado por Jin cuando le aplasta la pierna y es golpeado sin piedad, casi matándolo. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Miguel aparece como personaje disponible en este videojuego. Descripción de la secuencia final: Miguel es visto golpeando a varios gamberros a la vez en un callejón. Una vez que derrota a dos de estos, acorrala en una esquina al último, con la intención de darle una paliza también. Sin embargo, una chica interviene y protege a este último matón mientras mira a Miguel. Miguel mira a los ojos de la niña y le recuerda a cuando su hermana murió a causa de Jin (la misma escena que se reproduce en la secuencia de apertura para el videojuego Tekken 6) y libera su agarre al muchacho. Miguel se da la vuelta y patea el suelo en decepción. Compañeros Aliados Especiales * Bob * Jin Kazama * Kazuya Mishima/Devil Tekken Revolution Miguel aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en este videojuego. Jugabilidad Miguel es un luchador de estilo agresivo, el cual es muy poderoso cuando tiene al oponente muy cerca. Su estilo consiste en golpes cruzados, cabezazos, patadas frontales y golpes con ambas manos (como si fueran un martillo). A pesar de tener una lista de movimientos bastante corta en comparación con otros personajes, Miguel tiene la ventaja de tener un gran alcance con sus largas piernas y brazos, sin mencionar que muchos de sus movimientos principales pueden cancelarse para usar el Savage Stance, lo cual permite desencadenar variados tipos de combinaciones y ataques que muy por lo general terminan sorprendiendo al oponente. Adicionalmente, Miguel tiene uno de los ataques mas curiosos del juego: Cubriéndose la boca mientras se rie, él camina hacia el oponente de forma lenta y rápidamente levanta el brazo, el cual golpea y noquea instantáneamente a quien toque. Miguel es recomendado para jugadores que les guste un personaje con ataques rápidos, que sea simple y fácil de usar. Cabe aclarar que a pesar de tener ataques fuertes y buenas combinaciones, los agarres de Miguel dejan mucho que desear, y sus movimientos tienen un inicio relativamente lento, lo que lo convierte en un personaje bastante arriesgado de usar. Relaciones * Hermana de Miguel: Su hermana, a quien Miguel quería profundamente . Su muerte se convierte en motivo de Miguel para ingresar al sexto Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro. * Jin Kazama: El hombre responsable por la muerte de su hermana. En la película del año 2010, derrotó a Miguel y casi termina por matarlo. * Hwoarang: Su aliado en la historia del modo Escenario Campaña. * Baek Doo San: Su aliado en la historia del modo Escenario Campaña. * Bob: Su rival en Online Tekken Comic (fuera del canon oficial). * Feng Wei: Su compañero de equipo en la versión arcade de la secuencia de apertura para el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2. * Heihachi Mishima: Su adversario la versión arcade de la secuencia de apertura para el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2. * Alisa Bosconovitch: Su adversario la versión arcade de la secuencia de apertura para el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Curiosidades * Al igual que muchos personajes de varias nacionalidades, habla en inglés con subtitulo, aún siendo español, en las diferentes versiones del videojuego Tekken 6 (arcade y plataformas). Mientras que en los videojuegos Tekken Tag Tournament 2 y Tekken Revolution, Miguel habla en español. Tekken 6/Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion * En el modo Arena, Kazuya Mishima se convierte en su personaje de jefe secundario, en lugar de Jin Kazama, aunque Miguel no tiene conflictos contra la Corporación G. Esto se debe a que Jin es el adversario final para Miguel en este modo. * En el modo Campaña Escenario, Miguel es un personaje jefe en el escenario South Bay Warehouse. Además, Miguel, Baek Doo San y Hwoarang lideran una "resistencia" que lucha contra Jin y Mishima Zaibatsu. * Miguel puede personalizarse como John Rambo de la saga de películas Rambo (Shirtless y Camo tank-top), El Mariachi (Antonio Banderas) de la película homonima El Mariachi, como Dante y Nero de los videojuegos de la saga Devil May Cry, como The Undertaker de WWE y como Leon S. Kennedy de los videojuegos de la saga Resident Evil. * Miguel tiene una animación especial previa al combate, que sólo se mostrará antes de luchar contra Jin Kazama. En esta, él dice "This hatred I bear is for you, and you alone" ("Te odio a ti, y solo a ti."), mientras apunta enfurecido con su dedo índice hacia Jin. * La pose de victoria de Miguel donde dice "I...wish I could stay, but I've got things to do" ("Yo... me hubiera gustado quedarme, pero tengo cosas que hacer"), es similar a la pose de victoria de Lee Chaolan donde dice "You need to fight with more class" ("Necesitas luchar con más clase"), excepto que en el caso de Miguel no se muestra al adversario derrotado. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Miguel ahora viste su nuevo atuendo principal en lugar de su traje de torero anterior. ** La razón por la cual Miguel viste un nuevo atuendo es que el propio Katsuhiro Harada despreciaba la idea de que Miguel vistiera un atuendo "cliché" de torero. De hecho, muchos aficionados españoles criticaron esta característica del personaje, por el cual el propio Harada se disculpó, y prometió que en el próximo videojuego de Tekken (Tekken Tag Tournament 2), Miguel tendría una vestimenta más "normal". Galería de imágenes Tk6-miguel.jpg|Tekken 6 TTT2-Miguel-Render-Wallpaper-Tekken-Tag-Tournament-2.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 miguel.jpg|Tekken 7 Vídeos Secuencias finales Tekken 6 - Miguel ending - HD 720p|Tekken 6 Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - 'Miguel Ending' HD|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Europeos Categoría:Tekken 6 Categoría:Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Categoría:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Categoría:Tekken Revolution